


Celebrate

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Dan and Phil stay in for New Year's Eve this year.





	Celebrate

_Five hours_

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out tonight?” Dan asked, raising his voice so Phil could hear him from the kitchen. “I told PJ you were sick and didn’t want to get anyone else sick, but if you change your mind then we can always tell him you miraculously got better. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us showing up in the middle of the party or something.”

“No,” Phil called back. “This is our first New Year’s married and I want to spend it alone with just you.”

Dan let out a sigh—it was barely loud enough for Phil to be able to hear it—but it was not a sigh of frustration. Instead it sounded more like a mere release of a breath, as if he had been holding his breath waiting for Phil’s response. “Alright, then, if you insist.”

“What, you don’t want to spend more time with _me_?” Phil sassed back, a smile growing across his face. Marriage didn’t take the sass out of their relationship and Phil was grateful for that.

Without a word, Dan peered out of the kitchen and moved toward Phil. Dan placed a kiss on Phil’s cheek once they were close enough to each other. It was so slight and gentle that Phil might not have felt it if he had his eyes closed and hadn’t anticipated it.

“Yes, you know that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Dan said, his voice low and his breath warm against Phil’s face.

 

_Three hours_

“I’m hungry,” Dan whined. He sat on one end of the couch and Phil sat on the other end.

“Alright, well, go make something, then,” Phil said with a smirk.

Dan picked up the pillow closest to him and launched it at Phil. “Come make dinner with me, funny guy.”

Phil didn’t put up a fight. Instead he stood and followed Dan into the kitchen, staying a few consistent steps behind. He was hungry, too, and the prospect of dinner made his mouth water.

In the kitchen Phil saw Dan pulling leftover pizza out of the fridge. It only took a minute to heat up the leftovers on two separate plates, one plate for each of them. They each took their plate back to the couch. They sat down a couple feet apart and set their plates down in their laps. Then they both began to dive into the pizza, each grabbing a slice off his own plate.

“Good pizza,” mumbled Dan in between bites. That was all either of them said for the duration of the meal.

 

_One hour_

With only one hour left until the new year began, Dan and Phil lay on the couch together sprawled out, Dan’s head nestled into Phil’s lap. Phil tangled the fingers on his right hand in Dan’s curls, maintaining a loose enough grip so that he didn’t tug on Dan’s hair. Dan was stretched out on the couch. He was as tall as the couch was long, giving him barely enough room to rest his legs without bending his knees. Phil, meanwhile, had his legs extended in the other direction: they were on a small ottoman right in front of the couch. There the two of them lay in silence. Times like these they didn’t need words to express their love; just sitting together was enough as it was. It was all enough and it was perfect.

 

_Thirty minutes_

Eventually Dan pulled himself out of Phil’s lap because he wanted to sit up. Now he sat next to Phil, their fingers intertwined and their shoulders just barely brushing against each other. They TV was on and they turned it onto some New Year’s program, though neither paid much attention to it. They only had it on so they could watch the fireworks after midnight and in the meantime it served as little more than background noise. Phil shot a glance at Dan and saw that the other man’s eyes seemed unfocused. Dan must have noticed Phil watching him through his peripheral vision, though, for he gave Phil’s hand a squeeze.

 

_Five minutes_

“It’s almost midnight,” Phil said, nuzzling his nose into Dan’s hair. Dan still had his hand in Phil’s, but now he also had his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Oh, is it?” Dan jeered in an obviously joking tone, lifting his head up off Phil’s shoulder. “It was hard to guess, what with the countdown in the corner right there.” He pointed to the TV where a small countdown glowed in the corner of the screen, indicating how much time was left until midnight struck and the new year began.

Still holding on tight to Dan’s hand, Phil bent his arm and elbowed Dan.

“Hey,” Dan said, shooting a playfully threatening look at Phil.

“You’re the one who said it.” Phil couldn’t hold back laughter and it didn’t take long before Dan started laughing along, too. They were laughing for almost half a minute before they finally ran out of breath. Phil felt a familiar pang of pain he felt whenever he laughed too hard. It wasn’t quite there yet, but if he had continued laughing for any longer he would have felt the pain.

After they settled down, they started half paying attention to the New Year’s Eve program playing on the TV. They tuned out most of the noise coming from the program and fixed their gaze on the countdown in the corner of the screen that continued to tick down to midnight, each second disappearing in the blink of an eye and the minutes dissipating at a much slower pace.

Finally, it came down to the last minute before the new year. Phil let go of his grip on Dan’s hand and moved to wrap his arm around Dan’s shoulders instead. With a new small gap in between them, Dan didn’t hesitate in filling the gap by scooting in to be closer next to Phil.

_Ten, nine, eight…_

To Phil it felt like these last seconds were starting to wind down faster than anything else had the whole night.

_Seven, six, five…_

Phil moved his head to look at Dan. His soft, glistening brown eyes were so warm and welcoming.

_Four, three, two…_

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling him closer into him. Phil accepted Dan’s warmth with enthusiasm.

_One…_

Without hesitation Dan plunged in for a deep kiss with Phil, his lips hot against Phil’s. Phil reciprocated the kiss, kissing Dan back with the same amount of flame and passion and love. Seconds passed before they drew apart. Phil felt satisfied with the kiss and, judging from the content glow in Dan’s eyes, he guessed that Dan felt the same way.

“Happy New Year’s, Dan,” Phil said.

“Happy New Year’s, Phil,” Dan echoed back. Then he launched in for another kiss, this one shorter than the last but no less satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
